


Cover Art for 'Lineage' Series by ruth baulding

by intheinterim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: (doing my part to make that tag canonical), Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, Obi-Wan was meant for Infinite Sadness and that Fucks Me Up, ruth baulding, tag for the series itself might be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinterim/pseuds/intheinterim
Summary: Quick cover I made to accompany ruth baulding's excellent re-imagining of the Jedi Apprentice books.





	Cover Art for 'Lineage' Series by ruth baulding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lineage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359307) by ruth baulding. 
  * Inspired by [Lineage (ebook compilation)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/446123) by ruth baulding (compiled by godoflaundrybaskets). 



> My initial plan had been to compile the Lineage and Legacy series (and associated side stories) into 2 large ebooks, but soon realized godoflaundrybaskets had already done an awesome job doing that exact thing (sadly, I can't find the original post). Soooooo.... I added a cover to it instead. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> EDIT: Huge thanks to lembas7 for finding the original post! I've added the link to the Tumblr post with the Google Drive download links to the "Inspired by" section above.
> 
> If you have any interest in Obi-Wan's apprentice days and you haven't manage to read these already, please do yourself a favour and head over there RIGHT NOW. The Lineage series alone is over 600,000 words of awesomeness. (And pain.)
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Summaries:
> 
> Lineage  
> AU!Jedi Apprentice. Book I: In which master and apprentice meet for the first time, enjoy a disastrous adventure courtesy of Xanatos DuCrion, and reap the fruits of patience and fortitude. A fanciful retelling of the original.
> 
> Lineage II  
> AU!Jedi Apprentice. A year or so has elapsed since the last time we saw our heroes. BOOK 2: In which master and apprentice investigate an evil brainwashing plot, attend a boisterous wedding, and battle the enemy within.
> 
> Lineage III  
> AU!Jedi Apprentice. Book III: Master and apprentice face an important rite of passage, grapple with a traitorous plot within the Temple's walls, and discover the limits of obedience and intuition. Appearances by Bant Eerin, Xanatos DuCrion, Yan Dooku, and others.
> 
> Lineage IV  
> AU!Jedi Apprentice. Book 4: Master and apprentice endure a stint with the Agri-Corps, and find that trouble has a way of coming home to haunt them. Featuring a pile of bantha poodoo, a tentacled carnivorous plant, a desperate escaped convict, and a highly provocative young woman.
> 
> Lineage V  
> AU!Jedi Apprentice. Book 5: An evil scientist wreaks havoc when she captures Jedi Knight Tahl Uvain for purposes of obscure research; Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan rush to the rescue, only to be embroiled in further trouble; and Master Dooku joins in the hunt with characteristic aplomb.
> 
> Lineage VI  
> AU! Jedi Apprentice. BOOK 6: Master and apprentice undertake a risky undercover mission to expose conspiracy in a far-flung sector; a comedy of manners abruptly transforms into a nightmare when their cover is blown; and a desperate escape gambit strikes deep at the foundations of trust.
> 
> Lineage VII  
> AU! Jedi Apprentice. BOOK 7: Sent to the aid of their fellow Jedi on a disastrous mission to New Apsolon, master and apprentice contend with brainwashing, genocide, conspiracy, and the perilous realm of the heart.
> 
> Lineage VIII  
> AU! Jedi Apprentice. BOOK 8: Hard on the heels of the mission to Apsolon, master and apprentice find new troubles - in their own backyard. Jenna Zan Arbor faces prosecution for her crimes; the Jedi grapple with the disastrous realities of corruption and personal loss; Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon undertake perilous and disparate quests.
> 
> Lineage IX  
> AU! Jedi Apprentice. Book 9. A year after parting ways, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon struggle to complete their self-appointed quests for enlightenment and justice.
> 
> Lineage X  
> AU! Jedi Apprentice. Book 10: The war-ravaged world Melida-Daan is backdrop to a manhunt, an occult conspiracy, a bitter guerilla conflict, and a test of ultimate loyalties.
> 
> Lineage XI  
> AU! Jedi Apprentice. BOOK 11: The disastrous situation on Melida-Daan takes a turn for the worse; the Jedi dispatch a team to capture a dangerous murderer; and Qui-Gon Jinn and his former apprentice face the consequences of their rebellion. Series finale.


End file.
